


Language of Love

by billyjack456



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Homophobia, Language Barrier, Past Haruka | May/Hikari | Dawn, Past Relationship(s), Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjack456/pseuds/billyjack456
Summary: When Serena moves to Japan with her mom things don’t really go as good as she hoped. I’m not putting every tag quite yet, just for a surprise. Every character listed will appear in the first 5 chapters but more will appear.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Hikari | Dawn, Hikari | Dawn/Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Serena is in her room unpacking. She just moved from overseas and needs to unpack in her new room. Serena is quite shy, she didn’t have many friends nor had any boy or girlfriends. Serena was bisexual but no one knew but her. Her mom was very against same-sex relationships. Serena put on her clothes and walked downstairs to see her mom cooking.

“Oh hey honey, finished unpacking already?” Her mom smiled at her. “Yeah mom, do you need help with anything?” Grace shakes her head. “Nope, you should go outside and meet some of the neighbourhood kids though. I know you’re shy but you don’t want them to think you’re weird right?” Serena nodded and opened the door and went outside.

Serena walked on the sidewalk she looked around and was immediately ran into. Serena fell to the ground and the other girl did as well. “Watch where the hell you’re going you blonde bimbo!” The punkish looking girl got up and stepped on Serena’s purse purposely as she walked away. Serena didn’t understand the girl at all because of course she didn’t understand any Japanese except the basics like how to say “hello”. Serena looked at her purse and opened it, her makeup was completely destroyed. A girl about Serena’s age ran up to her. “Hey, are you okay?” Serena didn’t understand the girl. 

The young girl looked at Serena puzzled. “Oh! Are you exchange student? You no understand me?” Serena nods. “I’m Shauna, my English not good.” She chuckles awkwardly. “I asked earlier if you were okay.” Serena nods. “I’m Serena.” Shauna smiles. “Very pretty name. I’ll help you clean mess.” Shauna and Serena cleaned up the mess of makeup. Shauna looked at her phone. “Shit! See you later. Important uh....” Shauna scratches her head. Serena nods and smiles. “I understand, go.” 

Shauna nods and waves goodbye to her as she runs away. Serena already made a friend but what was the other girl’s deal, she wondered. Serena looked at her clock on her phone and noticed it was around 6 pm. “I should go inside to eat” she thought to herself. She then went inside

Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, hope I didn’t come off racist in this I wanted to show that Serena has a big language barrier but I hope it wasn’t insensitive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I returned sorry ideas come to me randomly

Serena finished eating and went outside again she had to head to school. “Now which way was it?” She looked around and started walking in the right direction. She wasn’t scared but she was lost she was going the right way but she had no idea where the building was exactly. She couldn’t get anyone’s attention to know where she was. She headed into an alley to try and think. “Think Serena what to do...” her nose crinkled up from a horrendous smell she looked around the corner to see the punk girl from earlier smoking weed. She immediately ran from the alley and tried to get to her school. She luckily ran into Shauna again. “Serena! Hey!” Shauna ran up to her. “You okay?” Serena shook her hand and handed her a paper. “Ah lost. Follow me it me school too!” They both walked together trying to have a conversation but the language barrier was still too big. But Serena knew she meant well. Serena thought Shauna was very pretty and kind but way out of her league. She wouldn’t know that Shauna thought the same thing for a long time. They got to class and Serena was assigned a seat beside the punk girl again. Who the teacher called Hikari. ‘So that’s her name' Serena thought to herself and sat beside her. She asked for any help like notes but Hikari responded with a “Fuck off.” Quietly in perfect English. Was she a transfer student too? She wondered. Shauna was luckily behind her and helped her out. After a few classes it was lunch time and Shauna and Serena went together to the same table. “I hope I’m not tearing you away from any other friends.” Serena said softly. “Nah no worry. I everyone friend.” She smiles. “My best friends are not here. Sickness” she explains in her English that Serena found absolutely adorable. Serena nodded in acknowledgement. Serena looked around and spotted Hikari by herself looking sad. “What’s with her?” Serena asked. “No one knows. She always like that.” Serena made it her mission to figure Hikari out. The bell ring and everyone headed back to class. After school Serena tried to find Hikari snd found her behind the school smoking a cigarette. Serena approached slowly. “Um Hikari?” She asked softly. Hikari held her against the wall by her neck. “The fuck do you want? Here to tell me to stop?” She shook her head. Serena coughed a bit. “I wanted to get to know you.” Hikari let go of her. “Get out of here, Serena.” She grits her teeth. Serena got closer. “W-why?” Hikari looked down. “Get the fuck away from me if you value your life.” Serena looked at her. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She headed home leaving Hikari alone.

Next chapter will be a Hikari backstory chapter oh boy!


End file.
